


You Worry Too Much

by Ceata88



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Gen, I love writing family moments, I mean we know Cole's mother dies, Lou loves his son, Lou's bandmates are there too with their usual names, Takes place from before the pilot all the way to the end of season 8, and since that's where it stops the ending is sad oops sorry, but the writers are probably never going to tell us how so I do what I want, canon character death, character exploration, his son who goes on many dangerous adventures, i guess, it's a fic about Lou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 08:12:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15287427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceata88/pseuds/Ceata88
Summary: Lou's been worried about Cole since he came into the world, and most of it is justified, but it doesn't get any less stressful when his wife is no longer there to ease his concern.AKA A series of scenes about Lou learning what it's like to be a father to a reckless earth ninja.





	You Worry Too Much

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao there's a lot to say about this uuuh 
> 
> As stated in the tag there is character death in here, because damnit I'm not going to just gloss over Misti's death there's a story there and I want to know what it is
> 
> There's a ton of hcs in here, filling in the gaps, but I always do that
> 
> It's canon that Lou tried to make Cole be a dancer because he didn't want him turning out like his mother so there's no way Lou didn't know who Misti was.
> 
> Misti is a hc name btw as far as I know there is no canon name. 
> 
> As I said this fic ends on a sad note, but maybe I'll write an add on when I know how season 9 ends. 
> 
> I'm p sure Spanish and French don't exist as languages in ninjago but uh, whatever
> 
> This was all written from memory so there might be some inaccuracies compared to the show but also the timeline is such a mess that ??? I do what I want
> 
> Specially with DotD because I'm mad at the writers for making it seem like Lou isn't worried about where his son is. 
> 
> Lou was probably the sappiest husband in existence.
> 
> Also this man doesn't deserve to lose his wife and then almost lose his son this many times leave him alone.

“Lou, you worry too much.” Misti smiled at him, cradling their newborn son in her arms. It had been such a long night, between the whole process and convincing his wife not to throw the doctor out the window. His arm still hurt from where she’d been gripping it. A miracle her strength didn’t cause a fracture.

“It’s perfectly reasonable to worry about my son’s future.” He crossed his arms and leaned back in his seat. His body told him he was tired, but excitement kept his mind awake. He was a father. He was actually a father.

Misti shook her head, tapping Cole on the nose. “He just got here. At least wait until we find out what he likes before trying to pick a career school.”

“Do you know how fast it will go by? We’re going to blink and he’ll be walking, and starting school, and getting crushes, and sneaking out at night and–”

“ _Mi canción_ , you’re tired. You should rest.”

“I could say the same for you, _ma chérie._ ”

“I’m fine,” she argued, but her eyes were already falling shut.

Lou didn’t argue, he simply began to sing. A quiet tune, lyrics slowly rolling off his tongue. Misti managed to pull a face at him, but moments later she drifted to sleep, her grip on their son going slack.

The baby noticed, whining from being moved. Lou paused his singing as he carefully took his son in his arms. Cole kept making a face, but relaxed as Lou continued to hum, gently turning to the music.

His chest felt like bursting. He wanted to sing so much louder to express his excitement, but that would only wake the two of them.

He could sing from the rooftops later.

~~~♪~~~

“Lou, you worry too much.” Misti continued her stretches out in the garden. It was early morning, a scene that normally would have been blissful if not for the fact Cole was missing.

The kid had only started walking a week ago. Where could he have gone?

“What if he hurts himself?” Lou kept looking around outside. Misti had a terrible habit of leaving the door open, letting in the hot air during the summers. It drove Lou mad. She always just said he could wear something lighter than his suits. He’d comment back that she liked his suits. She’d laugh, and sometimes tug on his tie and pull him into a kiss, or something more.

But there wasn’t time to think about that right now.

“He’s my son, you think he’ll hurt himself that easily?” She grinned at him, putting her arms over her head. She sweat on her shoulders reflected the sunlight, showing the curves of her muscles in fine detail.

“He’s barely a toddler, of course he can.” Lou argued. “You told me where you got that scar on your forehead from.”

Misti’s laugh was nervous. “What? Oh come on that was–”

“No excuses.” Lou gave up on the outside. Cole must not have come out here. At least the yard was fenced in so he couldn’t go anywhere else.

He returned to the house, glancing around room to room, behind furniture, under beds. Finally he stepped into the kitchen, finding Cole sitting on the counter and whacking the granite with a wooden spoon.

He spotted his father with those huge hazel eyes and giggled, swinging his arm even harder.

“ _Ma chérie?_ ” Lou called toward the yard.

“Sí?”

“I think our son climbed on the counter by himself.”

Misti’s footsteps were loud as she ran into the house. Her braid whipped around her shoulder as she slid into the kitchen.

“Yeah!” She cheered. “Oh, _mijo, tu madre está muy orgullosa._ ” She ran over, scooping Cole into her arms before lifting him into the air. He giggled, clearly delighted and tried to reach toward her.

“Do not encourage him.” Lou put his hands on his hips. “What if he fell when we weren’t around?”

“Babies are bouncy, I’ve heard.” Misti lowered Cole and nuzzled his nose. The toddler squealed.

Lou sighed and shook his head. “I would rather avoid him getting hurt.”

“ _Oye_ , I don’t mean to worry you more but he’s going to get hurt Lou. It’s a part of growing up, a part of learning.”

“That doesn’t mean that we can’t prevent it.”

“Sometimes.” She put Cole back on the counter. “But it’s also important to let him explore and try new things.”

He wasn’t going to win this argument, so he let it go. “You know this means it’s a matter of time before he learns how to climb up the cupboards and steal snacks.”

Misti gasped. She turned to Cole, arms crossed. “Mijo, you are not allowed any of your mother’s licorice, _comprede?”_

Cole just stared up at her, wide eyed. He put the end of the wooden spoon in his mouth.

“I will take that as a yes.”

Lou laughed and shook his head. “I doubt he would even like licorice.”

“He’s my son, of course he will.”

“He’s also my son, and I hate licorice.”

Misti turned to him, smiling. “And that’s why I married you, so I can have it all to myself.”

Lou rolled his eyes. “That is not the reason.”

She laughed, the sound loud enough to shake the kitchen. He didn’t catch her quick Spanish as she picked Cole back up, pulling the spoon out of his grip. The toddler complained, whined, almost started crying until Misti replaced it with his toy key ring.

~~~♪~~~

“Lou, you worry too much.” Misti smacked him on the back as the two of them headed back into the house. They just got back from dropping Cole off at the bus station, his first real day of school. Hard to believe he was already five.

“But it’s his first time around so many kids his age.” Lou sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “What if he doesn’t get along with them? What if they tease him?”

“If anyone messes with my son I will teach him how to break their noses.” Misti grinned and slammed her fist into her palm.

“ _Ma chérie,_ that is a terrible idea. You shouldn’t be teaching him how to fight at this age.”

“It is never too early to learn how to defend yourself.” Misti pointed at him. “But relax. There’s a fifty percent chance he inherited your charm.”

Lou thought for a moment, his mind drifting to Cole sticking his face in a mud puddle and blowing up bubbles.

No, he was definitely more like his mother.

“You know,” she stepped closer to him. “First time we’ve had the house to ourselves in awhile.”

Lou’s attention returned to her in a snap, the tips of his ears already burning. “So?”

“So,” she tugged on his bowtie. “I might have a good idea on how to make you relax.”

Lou let her pull him closer as she leaned down to kiss him. Sometimes her touch was so gentle he forgot she had the strength to break him in half.

Not that the contact lasted long. There was a loud knock at the door, Brendan shouting from the other side.

“Hey Lou, kid went to school right? Ready for a house party?”

Lou sighed, trying not to be annoyed.

“I can throw them out.” Misti shrugged, still holding onto him.

“They’d just use it as an excuse to tease me for three hours. Better let them in.”

“If they tease you, you should punch them in the nose.”

Lou smiled as he shook his head. Of course that would be her advice.

“Lou, hurry up.” Brendan said. “Al wants to tell you that Caesar finally proposed.”

That got his attention. He dashed over to the door and threw it open. Brendan stood there with a huge grin. Alphonso and Caesar were behind him, red in the face, holding hands.

“Really?” Lou said. “Congratulations!”

“When’s the wedding?” Misti practically shoved him out of the way.

“Ah, no dates planned yet.” Alphonso rubbed his neck. “But we’re thinking sometime in summer, outdoors.”

“Oh that sounds lovely. Come in, we need to celebrate.” Misti moved aside so Lou’s bandmates could come in.

Well, it did distract from his worries at least.

~~~♪~~~

“Lou, you worry too much.” Misti kept fiddling with the strap on her dress. The wedding ceremony had just ended, most of the guests milling about before photos and the reception. His wife was rarely comfortable in formal wear, but she put up with it on occasion for the sake of others.

Since Lou was a best man and Cole was the ring bearer they had to look their best.

“But where did he go?” Lou kept scanning the crowd for his son. “He needs to be here for the pictures. Why weren’t you watching him?”

She scoffed. “He’s only just turned six. You think he’s going to have fun at a wedding? Let him have a little bit of freedom before we drag him back into this nonsense.” She kicked at her skirt.

“This is important.”

“He’s not going to understand that. I’m sure Al and Caesar aren’t going to have a fit if he’s not around for a few pictures. They can get some later.”

Lou was about to growl in frustration until he heard his son’s voice.

“Dad! Daddy look!”

And he turned, his relief quickly melting into horror. Cole was running towards him, his small suit absolutely covered in mud and grass. The dirt matted his hair together, it was on his cheeks. Where had his shoes and socks gone? His bare toes only picked up more grass as he was running, holding something in his hands.

Misti was already laughing, trying to hold back.

“Look at this beetle.” Cole held up the bug in question even higher when he got close enough. “It’s so big.”

It was indeed, the creature covering Cole’s hand. It’s black shell reflected blues and greens in the sunlight.

Lou knew he should at least pretend to be excited but–”Cole? Look at yourself, you’re filthy. We still have to take wedding photos.”

Cole’s smile dropped. He looked down at his suit, the sleeves. “Sorry.”

Misti cut in immediately, crouching down and holding out a hand. “Can I see the beetle, mijo?”

Cole grinned and handed her the bug. “I named him Chompy.”

“That’s a wonderful name.” She let the bug crawl over her hand.

Lou normally would have loved this if they weren’t at the wedding for his best friends.

Speaking of, the pair of them came over, Caesar already laughing at the sight. Lou groaned, pressing his palms to his eyes as he tilted his head back.

“I am so sorry.” He told them both. There was no way to clean Cole up. He knew they should have brought the spare suit.

“Lou, relax.” Alphonso smiled at him. “He’s a kid. It’s fine. We can all laugh about it when he gets older.”

“Least he didn’t bury the rings somewhere.” Caesar cackled, crouching down as well. “What did you find little man?”

“A beetle.” Cole grinned. He took the creature from his mother and passed it off to Caesar, smearing dirt on his hand in the process.

“Cole,” Lou scolded. His son flinched at his tone.

But Caesar was laughing again as he got up. He switched the beetle to his other hand. “Check it out Al, a wedding present.”

Alphonso shook his head. “Just make sure you wash your hands later.”

Caesar hummed, smirking. Lou already felt his stress levels rising.

Caesar reached out, smearing a chunk of dirt on Al’s cheek. He bust out laughing, Misti and Cole following close behind.

Alphonso seemed to be in shock for a moment before he was smirking as well. He ducked down, grabbing a clump of dirt from the grass and smooshing it against Caesar’s face.

Lou gaped. “You two still have photos to take.”

“Oh whatever,” Caesar gave Cole the beetle back before throwing a wad of grass at his husband. “Like we didn’t get a ton of those during the ceremony. En garde!”

The two men started hurling clumps of mud and grass at each other, Cole giggling the entire time. It didn’t take long for another ball of dirt to fly out of nowhere. Brendan grinned as he grabbed another, jumping into the fray.

“Don’t forget me.” Misti grinned. She used her elemental power to rip the ground up, tossing the dirt in a shower at the three men.

They all screamed, so did Lou as he felt it hit his face and his hair.

“Whoops, sorry.” Misti gave him a sheepish grin.

Lou glared at her for a moment. He should be mad, annoyed, but it was far too late to keep up his good looks now.

Might as well join them.

He grabbed a fistful of dirt and flung it at his wife. She squealed as it hit her dress, not hesitating to return fire.

These photos would be a disaster, but Caesar was right, it’d be funny later.

~~~♪~~~

“Lou, _mi canción,_ you worry too much.” Misti touched his face, turning his head toward her. It was late, the full moon high in the sky as their only source of light outside on the deck. “It’ll be fine.”

“It’s our first big show in the city.” Lou sighed. His band was hopefully moving up in the world, going from festival performances and small towns to the capital city. “What if something goes wrong?”

“You can’t think about that. You need to focus on doing your best. Those people will love you.” She held his face now, kissing his forehead. “And if they don’t that is their loss.”

Lou sighed, his stress melting a way as her calloused thumb ran over his eyebrow. Years ago he’d never imagined such rough hands could put him at ease. His father always hammered into him the importance of etiquette, of manners, of appearance. Just how had he fallen so fast for a woman who radiated the exact opposite?

Not that he could ever imagine choosing any different.

She let go, reaching down to grab his hands. “Dance with me.” She smiled. “You’ll be gone for a week, after all.”

“We have no music.” Is what he said, but he already moved his hand to her hip. It had taken some practice to get used to dancing with a partner almost a head taller than him, but he managed.

She pulled him closer, whispering in his ear. “Then sing for me, _mi canción_.”

He decided not to bring up the meaning of that phrase the last time she used it. Instead he started out with a hum, pulling her into the steps. He let the two of them fall into the rhythm before he began to sing the lyrics.

Misti had been a gifted dancer from the start, although far more used to doing her own thing than ballroom. It took patience when they first started dating to teach her, but by now Lou couldn’t imagine dancing this well with anyone else. He barely needed to give her a cue. Sometimes she seemed to know the next step before he did.

She smiled as they danced, laughed when she twirled. Her long braid followed the fluid movement, curling over her shoulder as she moved back into place.

Amazing, gorgeous, stunning, those words often came to his mind whenever he looked at her. The moonlight only added to the effect, the nighttime air brushing her bangs over her cheek and her nose.

A creak in the wood made them both freeze. They turned to look at the open living room door. Cole was leaning around the side to peek, his eyes going wide as soon as he realized he was caught. Before they could even say anything he bolted.

“Looks like someone’s out of bed,” Misti hummed as she let go. “And I think I hear the jaguar lurking about.”

“No!” Cole shouted. Clearly he hadn’t gone far enough to go upstairs.

Misti ran into the house. Cole squealed. Lou smiled as he heard their footsteps stomp through the house. He was slow to follow after, already knowing Cole would try and hide under the bed.

He went upstairs to find his wife clutching Cole close as the two rolled on the bed. She pretended to growl, blowing a raspberry into Cole’s neck. He screamed before it melted into a fit of laughter.

“What were you doing up?” Misti ruffled Cole’s hair as they sat up.

“I heard Dad singing.” He wiggled in her grip. “I wanted to watch you dance.”

Lou smiled. “You can do that another time.”

Cole pouted. “But you’re having fun. I wanna learn.”

That just made him smile wider as he stepped over. “Then I will teach you after I get back from Ninjago City. But for now, you need to rest.”

Cole only pouted more. “Why do you have to leave for so long?”

“I am doing a show.” Lou sat down on the bed. “Maybe when you’re older you can come with me.”

His eyes widened. “Really?”

“Indeed, but for now you need to sleep.” He let Misti tuck him back under the sheets. “Would you like for me to sing?”

Cole hid half his face under the blankets as he nodded. Lou felt his gaze soften as he began to hum. His son drifted to sleep before he even go past the first verse.

~~~♪~~~

“Lou you worry too much.” Misti shook her head as she kept packing the backpack.

“He is far too young for this. Rock climbing is dangerous.” Lou had tried to argue this at least a dozen times. Misti didn’t seem to want to listen, only encouraging their son’s adventurous nature.

“He’ll be fine.” Misti insisted as she stood up. “He wants to go.”

“That doesn’t mean he’ll be safe.” Lou glared. “Misti, you can’t keep behaving like this.”

“Like what?”

“Being reckless, especially where our son’s safety is concerned.”

“It’s not reckless.” She rolled her eyes. “You just worry way too much about everything. We won’t be going high and he’s an excellent climber.”

“But–”

“And I’m the Master of Earth, there’s no one safter to rock climb with.” She pointed at her chest and grinned.

Lou narrowed his eyes. “Were.”

“Huh?”

“You were the Master of Earth. You think I haven’t noticed your powers are dwindling?”

Misti’s eyes went wide as she stared back at him.

“When were you planning on telling me that?” Lou crossed his arms. “Or were you ever going to tell me. Cole is inheriting them, right?”

“That’s not for you to worry about.” She glared at him as she stuffed her towel in the bag and zipped it shut. “My powers aren’t a concern anymore, or did you forget I left that life behind when I married you?”

Oh, so she was pulling that card now. “If that bothers you so much why did you agree to marry me in the first place?”

“Because I didn’t mind giving up that part of my life if it meant I could have something else.” She slung the backpack over her shoulder. “But that doesn’t give you the right to act like anything dangerous I do is too much of a risk, for me or Cole.”

“Your fascination with thrill seeking is going to get Cole hurt.”

“I know how dangerous it is.” Misti snapped at him. “You really think I would allow him to do something like this if I didn’t?”

“What’s going on?”

Cole’s voice made both of them pause. They looked at their bedroom door where Cole stood, backpack on his shoulders. He looked between the two of them, nervous.

Misti looked back at Lou. He had a choice right now. Either admit what they were arguing about and drag Cole into it, or let both of them go.

Under her hard stare he decided on the latter.

“Nothing,” Lou shook his head. “Both of you be safe on your trip.”

Cole grinned. “I’ll be careful dad, promise.”

Lou only nodded. He was left without an option. Keeping the two of them here would only blow up into a bigger argument.

Misti left, promising to keep Cole safe, but the lack of a smooch on the cheek told Lou she was still angry. Perhaps she had a right to be. He groaned and ran a hand down his face, going for his phone.

“Brendan? Are you busy? I need a drink.”

~~~♪~~~

“Lou, you worry too much.” Caesar gave him a nudge. The four of them were at the bar yet again. Misti and Cole on another mountain trek. Lou knew he should go with them, if only to keep an eye on things, but the whole situation made him too nervous.

They’d been safe so far. The worst Cole had gotten was a nasty scrape on his arm. Lou knew he had no right to keep the two of them from going, but it was the Wailing Alps.

“Cole is a tough child.” Alphonso added. “I have no doubt he’ll do well at this.”

“What if it’s too much?”

Brendan snorted into his glass. “Coming from the man who tried to get Cole to do a Triple Tiger Sashay when he hadn’t even reached his teens.”

Okay, perhaps that had been a bit much. Misti often scolded that while she was reckless, Lou was ruthless when it came to dance practice. She would know.

“You need to relax.” Caesar said. “The two of them will be back before you know it.”

Lou knew that, he at least kept the drinking to a minimum before heading home. He decided to do some chores to keep his mind off things, the record player carrying a melody through the house.

Cole was laughing when the pair returned home. Hard to believe the boy was already twelve. He was starting to sprout up like a weed. No doubt he’d be as tall as his mother.

“We went so high, Dad.” The kid grinned. “You should have seen it. I wish I could have gotten some pictures of the view.”

Lou smiled, actually glad his son was having so much fun with it in spite of the danger. He did imagine the view was something else.

“Go take a shower, mijo.” Misti nudged him. “You’ve got dirt everywhere.”

“Fine,” Cole complained, but headed to the stairs.

Lou studied his wife. Something was wrong. She kept her expression neutral as she watched Cole leave, but as soon as he was on the second floor she started shaking.

“ _Ma chérie_?” Lou closed the space between them immediately, taking her hand. “What’s wrong?”

She was clearly hesitating, hand pressing against her mouth before it moved to the back of her head. “He almost fell.”

Her voice was so quiet. Lou’s heart stopped. “What?”

“He lost his grip. I instinctively tried to use my powers to put a platform under him but it… it didn’t work.”

Lou tightened his grip.

“He was fine, of course, we have safety lines. He caught himself and climbed back up but…” Misti looked at her hand. “My powers are barely working, Lou. Cole isn’t old enough to learn them. Maybe you were right.”

Lou sighed, taking her other hand. “I will not keep you from something you love, or Cole. It is dangerous, I do worry, but even people without fancy powers can climb a mountain. If this is really happening I’m certain you’ll be more careful.”

Misti didn’t reply to that, still staring at the floor.

“This is about more than rock climbing, isn’t it?”

She sighed, refusing to meet his gaze. “What if something goes wrong? What if there’s another war? What if Garmadon comes back?”

“Garmadon?”

“Wu’s brother. The pair of them lead the elemental masters against the serpentine when my father was the Master of Earth.” She explained. “I keep in touch with Wu now and then. He told me his brother was thrown into the Underworld after attempting to steal the Golden Weapons.”

Lou had no idea what that meant, but he nodded.

“He’s a potential threat. There’s other possibilities. Without my powers what if I can’t… protect you?”

Lou’s chest ached. He let go of her hands to touch her face, make her look at him. It was so unlike her to lack confidence. Then again she had a terrible habit of keeping her fears under wraps.

“ _Ma chérie_ , you’re so much more than your elemental power. I’ve seen you take on six men at once. You lifted a car like it was nothing. And any man would be foolish to believe they’re stronger than your desire to protect others.”

She managed a light smile. “Even though that’s what makes me so reckless?”

“It does, and I worry, but I’ve never once thought you wouldn’t come out victorious.” Lou urged her to lean down so he could kiss the corner of her lips. “If anyone can move the Earth on sheer willpower, it’s you.”

That earned him a laugh. “Ah, your poetic side is coming back.”

“Have I not sung you enough praises recently?” He grinned at her. “Have mercy on me, Goddess of the Earth.”

She laughed louder and lightly shoved him back. “Stop it.”

“How did someone like me fall in your favor?” He continued. He took her hand, bringing it up to kiss her knuckles. “For I’m just a valley and you are the mountain’s peak.”

“Absolute sap.” Misti scolded before grabbing his collar and pulling him into a kiss. At first it was just a quick one, but all to soon she was holding his face and pulling him into another, rougher this time.

“Gross,” Cole’s complaint made the two of them break apart. “Can’t you guys do that somewhere else?”

“You could wait in your room.” Misti was clearly grouchy from being interrupted.

“I’m hungry though. When’s dinner?”

Lou shook his head. He kissed the back of Misti’s hand again. “I’ll get some started. Go take a shower.”

“Are you saying I stink?” She raised an eyebrow at him. “After all those compliments?”

He shrugged. “The Earth only gains more beauty after it rains.”

She gasped, clearly trying to be angry but failing. “You’re just too much.” She pulled away from his grip and headed for the stairs, but he didn’t miss the exaggerated sway of her hip.

Cole glanced between the two of them, clearly not fully understanding what was going on. “You two are so weird.”

~~~♪~~~

“Lou, you worry too much.” Misti’s voice was gentle as she kept the parchment out of his grasp.

“What does it say?” He stared at her. “Why would Wu send you something like this out of the blue?”

“It’s just a careful warning.” She insisted. “Something about beings from the underworld looking for the Golden Weapons.”

Lou frowned. “It can’t possibly still be your duty to protect them. You… your powers are…”

Misti put a hand on his shoulder and then his cheek. “It is either me or the responsibility falls to Cole, and he’s only thirteen. He hasn’t even used his powers before. We may have nothing to worry about, Wu sealed them in a safe place. It’s only a warning.”

He put his hand over hers. “And what if it becomes more than that? Will you leave?”

She paused for the longest time, thumb brushing against his skin. “Before that, I will teach Cole how to defend himself, in case…”

He tightened his grip. “Do not even suggest the worst.”

“ _Mi canción_ , I do not want to consider it either, but I must. If I don’t, there’s no telling what would happen.” She put her other hand against his face. “And one way or another, Cole’s going to inherit my powers and the burden that comes with them. I would give anything to keep him from that, but it’s not an option. Making sure he’s prepared is the best way to keep him safe.”

Lou knew that. He knew it, but he didn’t like it. The concept of Cole diving into danger the way Misti did was terrifying. The boy was just like her. He’d always run headstrong into a fight in school, often getting him into trouble. There’s no doubt he’d do the same thing against a wall of enemies.

“It’s just a warning.” She gave him a quick kiss and let go.

An hour later he found her outside, back to her training routine. She was far more worried than she was letting on and he couldn’t blame her. The country had been so quiet since the serpentine wars. It was only a matter of time until something else came along.

But why did his family have to get dragged into it?

~~~♪~~~

“Lou,” Misti’s voice carried a tone he’d never heard before. “Run back to the house as fast as you can.”

They’d just been going on a walk in the woods outside of town. Cole was still at home, more inclined to listen to music today than to go on a walk.

Just as well, if he had been here Lou would have been even more afraid than he was now, if that was somehow possible.

Skeletons. There were Skeletons surrounding them, most of them not even looking human. Their eyes glowed, and all of them were armed. They had to be the beings from the underworld, but what did they want?

“Nice to see you, Master of Earth.” The biggest one said.

“What do you want?” Misti growled. She was prepared to fight, keeping herself between Lou and the biggest crowd of enemies. This was bad. She didn’t even have her hammer.

“We’re on a mission to find the Golden Weapons. Wu’s been evading us. The Masters of Lightning, Fire and Ice all seem to be missing.”

Misti gasped.

“We thought you’d be more willing to help.” The creature grinned, however his bones moved like that. It made Lou nauseous. “Then your friend there doesn’t have to get involved.”

The other skeletons laughed. One of them pointed its spear at Lou. He might not be much of a fighter, but if they thought he’d stand there and let them harass his wife they had another thing coming.

“I don’t know where Wu hid the weapons.” Misti bluffed. “I’m not going to be any help to you.”

“You’re the guardian of one of them, so I find that hard to believe.”

“Either believe it or waste your time.” Misti spat.

Probably not the best choice of words. The creature shrugged. “Well, if you’re not going to be of any use to us, no sense in keeping you around.”

The skeletons charged. Lou gasped, ready to do something but Misti shoved him past the circle of enemies. He rolled across the dirt path, shoving himself back up.

“Misti?” He shouted.

“Go back home.” She argued back.

Perhaps there wasn’t a need to worry so much. Misti had already disarmed two of them and taken a stone hammer from another. She swung it around with ease, knocking off two heads and shattering another. One of them managed to cut her arm with its sword but she snapped back, sending the weapon flying. It landed on the ground not far from Lou.

She told him to run, but he couldn’t leave her there.

At first it was easy. None of the skeletons expected a middle aged musician to come running over with a sword. He cut two of them down. One tried to grab his arm and he kicked it in the spine.

“Lou, I told you to run.” Misti shouted as she grabbed a skeleton by the arm and spun around. She flung the creature at a crowd of them, knocking them all down.

“I will not leave you here by yourself.” He shouted as he slammed the handle of the blade into another skeleton’s head.

“Someone has to get back home.” She snapped. “If something goes wrong we can’t leave him alone.”

Lou knew that. The thought of leaving Cole on his own made him sick, but he couldn’t just run. If he ran now and something happened to her he’d never forgive himself.

They’d get through this. They’d go back home and blame their mess of clothes on something else when Cole asked. They’d make dinner, talk at the table, ask Cole about where he wants to go to school when the summer is over. Maybe they’d argue about it, and maybe this time around he’d cherish it just a little more.

One of the big ones tried to rush into the fight. Misti met them halfway, stopping their weapon and shoving them back. Lou didn’t have time to help her. Two more enemies were coming after him. It was a good thing he was a dancer, quick on his feet as he dodged one blow and then another. He stabbed one in the spine. He punched the other one’s head clean off.

“Lou!”

Misti’s desperate scream had him turning his head. Another larger one had a monstrous looking crossbow pointed at him.

It fired. He expected to feel it run him through, but something slammed hard into his side. His head hit a tree. The ringing in his ears was so loud he couldn’t hear anything. His vision went dark even though he was still conscious.

Slowly sound came back to him. There was the scuffling of feet, the roar of an engine.

“You idiot! That was our only lead unless we find Wu.”

“Shut up, let’s just get out of here.”

Lou desperately blinked. His head hurt so bad but he forced his eyes to come back into focus. There were still a few bones lying around the clearing, as well as some weapons. Some of the dirt still drifted through the air.

Then he saw Misti, lying on the ground a few feet away.

Lou’s heart stopped. He snapped out of his trance. He tried to jump to his feet, ignoring his dizziness as he ran over.

“Misti? _Ma chérie?_ ” His hand was gentle on her shoulder. She rolled onto her back and Lou had to cover his mouth to keep from screaming.

The jagged arrow had gone deep into her stomach, and despite still being there the wound was bleeding.

“Misti?” He put a hand under her head, trying to get her to look at him. “Misti? Are you alright?”

She coughed, blood slipping over her lips but she still smiled at him. “You worry too much.”

He kept trying not to panic. Help, they needed help. “I think I am worried the decent amount considering you just got shot.”

She shook her head, hand reaching up to rest on his cheek. “You’re safe. That’s what matters.”

A lump caught in his throat as he took her hand, squeezing it. “No, don’t talk like that. What can I do? There has to be something I can do.”

“Get back home. Take care of Cole.”

“Don’t talk like that.” He shouted. He wanted to hold her in his arms but was so frightened if he moved her it would make things worse. “ _Ma chérie,_ please. I can’t do this without you.”

“ _Lo siento, mi canción_.” She was still smiling. Why was she still smiling? “Tell Cole I’m sorry as well.”

“You can tell him yourself. You just have to hang on. Please.” He kissed her knuckles, unable to stop the tears now. “Please.”

Her grip was weak. He knew why. “Would you sing for me?”

He should say no. He should get help.

Instead he took a deep breath, fighting back the tears as he began to hum. It took a moment to get past his broken voice and get any of the lyrics out.

The same song he sang when they first met.

Only halfway through he felt something change. She felt heavy in his grip, unmoving. He tried to keep going, pretend this wasn’t happening, but in the end he couldn’t.

He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close as he sobbed. What was he supposed to do now? How could he possible explain this to Cole?

One thing was for sure, he wouldn’t let his son meet the same fate.

~~~♪~~~

“Lou, I am sorry.”

It had been a week since the funeral, two since Misti died. Cole had shut down completely, walking around in a haze or blasting music from his room. Lou didn’t interfere. What could he possibly say to his son about what happened?

This man, however, Master Wu no doubt. There were a lot of things Lou could say to him.

He showed up at his door rather sudden. Lou never even met the man but he knew it was him, something about the way he carried himself.

Lou was glad his son wasn’t home.

“Sorry for what?” He glared. His voice was still hoarse, unfit for singing. It tended to happen when most evenings were spent crying.

“For your loss. This should not have happened.”

“Then why did it?” He hardened his stare, half tempted to slam the door. “Did you just assume your single warning would be enough? I heard what those monsters said. They couldn’t find you so they came after her.”

Wu didn’t seem to flinch under his anger. “I had hoped to keep them on my trail, at least until I could locate the masters of the Elements of Creation.” The elements of what? Lou didn’t like the sound of that. “Speaking of, is your son home?”

Lou grit his teeth. “Stay away from my son.”

Once again, Wu didn’t flinch. “I did not mean to–”

“No, you listen to me.” Lou pointed at him. “You stay away from my son. You don’t talk to him. You don’t even make eye contact. I will not let you use him as a tool for war like you did to my wife and her father. I won’t let you manipulate him into that with your nonsense talk about fate and duty. That decision is his to make.”

Wu stroked his beard, still calm. “That is understandable, but for him to make the choice, shouldn’t he be aware of the options?”

“You stay away from him.” Lou warned one more time before slamming the door shut. He tried to hang onto his anger, keep himself from crying again.

He found himself rushing into his bedroom, going to the drawer where Misti used to keep all of her information regarding the war, Wu’s letters, and other such things. He compiled them all together, taking them out back and setting them on fire.

Cole asked about it when he got home. Lou wouldn’t answer. He just asked his son if he started packing for school. That earned him a glare and he stomped up the stairs, slamming his bedroom door.

Lou knew he shouldn’t. He knew he should talk to his son about this. Instead he found himself calling his bandmates again, asking if they could take him out somewhere.

He wished he could deal with this while sober.

~~~♪~~~

Lou didn’t know how to feel when he found out Cole had been lying to him.

Part of him wasn’t surprised. Of course Cole was a ninja. Of course Wu had found him. Of course he was in a team.

Lou’s anger came from being lied to and knowing he should have known the truth the entire time.

He was more angry at Wu, a shame the man wasn’t there or Lou really would have let him have it instead of taking it out on his son. He should have left, was tempted to, but he lingered in the back instead to watch the performances.

He wasn’t the least bit prepared. Cole’s fighting style was nothing like his mother’s. There was strength to it, of course, but his movements were so fluid, even more so when done alongside his teammates.

And the Triple Tiger Sashay.

Of course.

It almost made him bitter, seeing his son grow up so fast in that kind of environment, but what did he expect? Misti was the same way. It’d been foolish to think he could keep Cole out of that kind of life.

So he went to correct his mistake, reaching the backstage in time to hear Cole mumble about how he wish his dad had been watching.

But he had, and he told Cole as much, praising his fighting, his teamwork, and of course that finale.

“I’m so proud of you.”

Cole’s face lit up, an expression he hadn’t seen in years. His son pulled him into a hug, and the strength of it almost startled Lou. He would have laughed, made a joke, but of course it was all interrupted.

The fight worried him enough as it was. The falling lights even more so. But what truly frightened him was when Cole barreled into him, shouting, trying to guard him from the rain of metal and glass.

His mind kept drifting back to the last time this happened. No, no, not again. Lou was supposed to protect his family not the other way around.

The light surprised him. Cole’s body was glowing as he shoved the lights aside, not a single scratch on him. His friends were shouting with joy, whatever they were saying Lou didn’t listen to as Cole helped him up.

“You okay?” Cole took his mask off as the light faded.

Lou sighed, willing his heart to slow down. “Do not ever frighten me like that again.”

His son frowned for a moment before it shifted to a soft smile. “Sorry, I’ll work on it.”

Lou pulled him into another hug, just glad he was still alive.

The trip back to his house was done in somber silence. Now doubt all of them were still upset about losing the fang… whatever it was that they worked so hard to get a hold of. They didn’t linger very long after their short celebration either. They had to get back, something about locating the fourth blade.

Cole paused at the door, shifting on his feet.

“Hey dad?”

“Yes?”

“Do…” he hesitated, looking back. “Do you think mom would be proud of me?”

 Lou’s chest ached. He felt his lip quiver but ignored it as he pulled his son into one more hug. “I know she would be, Cole. Don’t ever doubt that.” He pulled back, keeping a firm grip on Cole’s shoulders. “I’m sorry for making you think I wasn’t. I let my fear of what happened to your mother cloud my judgement. I worry, a lot, she used to tell me as much.” He smiled. “But I know you’ll do your best. And you’re not alone.”

Cole smiled back, rubbing his neck. “Sorry I’m not much of a dancer.”

Lou burst out laughing at that. “Are you kidding me? With how you were fighting? Face it Cole, you’re still a musician at heart.”

“Playing a song in my head helps me focus.” Cole argued back.

Lou only hummed and urged him to catch up with his friends. They could always discuss this later.

~~~♪~~~

“Dad, don’t worry.” Cole said, and for a moment Lou swore he was staring at his wife again.

They were on the docks, his son about to set off to who-knew-where after a dangerous raid on the city. Every fiber of him wanted to beg him not to go, but he didn’t have the right. It was Cole’s decision. He had to have faith his son could do this.

And well, maybe embarrass him with a quick song.

But Cole only smiled, nostalgia shining in his eyes as he hugged his father.

“Promise me you’ll be safe?” Lou said.

“Of course I will.” Cole pulled back. “We’ll take care of this.”

“I know you will.” Lou kissed his forehead, frustrated at how tall Cole was getting. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Dad.”

The moment was interrupted by a shrill scream. The group of girls down the dock were still waving up at Zane who stood on the boat. Lou didn’t miss the expression Cole was giving them, but he didn’t comment on it either. His son could talk to him about crushes when he was ready.

Cole eventually got on the boat to prepare to sail off. Wu must have come back down to the docks at some point, because as Lou aimed to follow his bandmates he heard the man behind him.

“Thank you,” the man said. “For allowing Cole the opportunity to find his true potential.”

Everything about that sentence rubbed him the wrong way, but Lou pushed his grudge aside. “I wouldn’t thank me. It seems Cole’s too old for me to tell him what to do anymore.” He turned all the way around. “And let me be clear. If he does not return, his blood is on your hands.”

Wu’s eyes narrowed at the accusation. “I would not allow that kind of harm to befall my students.”

Lou didn’t answer that. He turned on his heel and trudged back to their camp. With the stone warriors gone, many of the people were planning to head back to the city. Lou wasn’t sure if it was safe. He had a feeling this wasn’t over.

~~~♪~~~

“You okay there?”

A gentle hand jerked him out of his trance as he stared out of the window of the dojo. Many of the ninjas close friends had decided to wait here, safety in numbers and all that. The man who spoke to him was Ed, he remembered, Jay’s father. Strange, the boy didn’t seem to look like either of his parents.

“Fine,” Lou lied at first. “Worried.”

“Aren’t we all.” Ed sighed. “Jeez, never would have thought Jay would be getting into this stuff. First we had to worry about flying machines and now this.”

“Don’t forget the time we almost turned into snakes, dear.” His wife, Edna, chimed in.

“Oh, I try to.” Ed cringed, but then chuckled. His wife took his hand, leaning up against his side. Lou had to look away.

“Don’t think we got properly introduced.” Evidently, Ed was very chatty. He held out his free hand. “Name’s Ed. This is my wife Edna. We’re Jay’s parents.”

Well, no need to be rude. “Lou.” He shook his hand. “I’m Cole’s father.”

“Oh, we like Cole.” Edna giggled. “Well, we like all of them really. But Cole’s always the one bothering Jay about calling us.”

Lou swallowed. “He what?”

“Yeah, we overheard him one time.” Ed’s smile was so blissful, unaware. “Lecturing Jay that he should call his mother more often.”

The pain in Lou’s chest was so sudden that he had to lean back against the wall, crossing his arms.

“You alright there?”

“I’m fine,” he lied again.

God. He was such an idiot. Cole lost his mother and Lou spent the entire time between then and when Cole left for school either out partying or arguing with him. His son never had anyone to lean on, to go to for help.

Yet there he was, beaming with confidence, keeping the rest of his team on his shoulders.

He was so much like his mother.

“You sure you’re alright there?”

Ed’s gentle hand on his shoulder snapped him out of his thoughts. He was crying.

He wiped his eyes, but didn’t push the couple away when they offered support.

When this was over with, and the fighting was done, he was going to fix all of this.

~~~♪~~~

“Cole? Cole?” Lou shouted as he ran through the debris. The city was in ruins, no surprise, but the fighting had to be over. People were coming to, the sky was bright once again.

But where was his son?

He got to the crater, where the tower had once been. He found his son standing around with his friends. Lloyd was with his mother and a man he’d never seen before, all three of them chatting with Wu.

Lou noticed how his son stood next to Zane, hand on the ice ninja’s back. Part of him felt bad for interrupting but…

“Cole?” He slid down the hill of rubble. Cole turned around at that, grinning when he met his gaze.

“Dad!” He ran over and hugged his father, lifting him in the air with ease. Lou grunted at the suddenness of it all. “Oh man, I wished you could have seen it I… uh well honestly I missed part of it. I kind of got possessed. But I saw the light. Lloyd completely obliterated that dragon.”

Lou smiled, touching Cole’s face. There were some injuries. A split lip, some cuts on his arm, a bruise on his cheek, but nothing permanent.

“And you should have been at the island it was crazy. We almost lost but Lloyd… man I don’t know. He’s something else. We even found Zane’s father on the way. You should meet him.” Cole kept on rambling. “We fought all these crazy stone warriors, and got our powers back, and these cool swords. And when we thought we were trapped there woosh, our dragon came back!”

Lou let him talk, going on and on about their adventures. The spark in his eye was so familiar, so much like Misti’s when she used to talk about her life as a vigilante hero.

But eventually he ran out of things to say. Lou squeezed his shoulder.

“I’m glad you’re safe.”

Cole let out a long breath, the adrenaline rushing out of him. “Yeah, so am I. There… sometimes I wondered if we would. I wasn’t sure if I’d make it home, or if I’d ever see you again and…” His voice cracked. He rubbed at his eyes. “I didn’t want to leave you alone. I know you must have missed mom in your own way. I didn’t–”

Lou pulled him into a hug. “I shouldn’t have behaved like that back then, Cole. I was so wrapped up in my own guilt and grief I didn’t even consider what effect it was having on you.” He hugged tighter. “But I’m so glad you’re safe.”

Cole hugged him back. “I missed you, Dad.”

“I missed you too.”

~~~♪~~~

“Stop worrying about me, Dad.” Cole mumbled.

His son was curled up in his room. It had been a few days since Zane’s funeral. He gathered that the rest of the ninja must have had an argument. It was doubtful Cole was going to stick around for long, but Lou was relieved his son trusted him enough to use this as a safe place.

“Unfortunately that’s impossible.” Lou sighed. “But I can give you space if you wish.”

Cole didn’t respond.

“Are you sure you don’t want to talk about what happened?”

“What’s there to talk about?” Cole’s voice cracked. “God I messed up so bad. I got so wrapped up in my argument with Jay I didn’t even think... “ His son started sobbing into his knees. “He’s dead. I never told him how I felt and now I’m never going to see him again.”

Lou’s chest hurt, but he didn’t move, not yet.

“Why did he do that?” Cole’s voice went quiet again. “Why did he just sacrifice himself like that?”

Lou thought about Misti, even though he probably shouldn’t. The smile not once fading from her face as she slowly died in his arms, just because he was safe. He thought about how he would have given anything to trade places with her, keep her safe.

“Because he loved you.” Lou finally said. “He loved you and the others. He had the opportunity to save the people he loved, and he took it.” He watched Cole for a moment before he slowly stepped into the room and sat on the bed. “I know how much it hurts. I know it’s unfair.”

“You know,” Cole rolled over to look at him. “You never told me the details of how Mom died. I know you were there but…”

Lou took a deep breath. “We were attacked, by monsters, looking for the Golden Weapons. She refused to tell them where they were and they attacked us. She had the upper hand but… one of them aimed their weapon at me. She pushed me out of the way.”

His son’s eyes went wide and he sat up. “Why did you never tell me that?”

Lou tried to smile. “Because I didn’t want to think about it. Because I wished it had been the other way around. But now, knowing your mother, she would never have forgiven herself if I died under her watch. Protecting me and you was all she cared about.” He took another deep breath. “I do not know Zane as well as you do, but I have to assume he felt the same way.”

Cole’s gaze fell. “I just wish he didn’t have to. I wish…” The tears returned. He let Lou pull him into a hug. “I miss him so much. I miss mom so much. I can’t stand it.”

“I know.” Lou whispered. “I know.”

He didn’t say anything else. Cole didn’t either. He just held his son in his arms as he cried, eventually humming him to sleep.

~~~♪~~~

Lou never saw Cole when that whole mess with the anacondri army was going on. He was worried, of course he was, hearing about it on the news, but he trusted his son.

He was mostly interested in the fact that a nindroid looking a lot like Zane was running around.

It was a few weeks after the whole mess was over before Cole came to visit. He called, of course, explaining that Lloyd lost his father, that the team was sticking with him to make sure he was okay. Lou understood that, encouraged it. Cole could visit when his friend was doing better.

What he didn’t expect was for Cole to bring a guest.

“Hey dad,” Cole grinned when Lou answered the door. Next to him was the nindroid, Zane, it had to be. He carried himself the exact same way. “We uh, I may have forgotten to mention we found Zane.”

“Hello,” Zane waved. “It is nice to see you again.”

Lou looked between the two of them before slightly narrowing his eyes at his son. “So you brought him over, hm?”

Cole laughed, pushing his dad into the house. “Yeah, you know, figured you’d like to know he’s still alive and all that.”

“Just still alive?” Lou smirked. “No other developments?”

“Nope.” Cole said a little too loud.

Lou shook his head and stepped around Cole. “I would ask how, but I imagine it has something to do with technology which is a little beyond me.”

“Perhaps,” Zane’s smile was strained. “And if I’m honest I… do not like talking about it.”

Lou nodded. “I understand, let’s not worry about it. Why don’t you tell me about your adventure fighting this army?” He waved them toward the kitchen. Might as well make them something to drink.

Cole didn’t hesitate to prattle on, starting with the invitation to a tournament on Chen’s island. Lou let him talk, only stopping him now and then to ask a question. He could see his son’s cheeks turn pink as he described finding Zane in the prison. Goodness, he was helpless, but Lou wouldn’t push him too hard.

Well, maybe a little bit, by playing some romantic music on the record player while Cole and Zane hung out in the living room.

“Dad,” Cole complained.

“What? Don’t mind me. Just enjoying some music.” He grinned. Cole glared. Zane just nodded his head to the tune, clearly unaware.

Oh Cole, he had much work to do.

~~~♪~~~

Somehow, Lou completely missed what was going on at Stiix until it was over.

Not that surprising, the town was often forgotten and it figured the news would only do coverage when the danger had passed.

An entire army of ghosts destroying the town, now that was a new adventure. Lou wondered how Cole fared against it. Hopefully his son would contact him soon.

And he did, sort of.

The doorbell rang. Lou stopped writing his music and went to answer it, surprised to see Zane. His expression was rather serious.

“Hello Zane,” he tried to stay optimistic. If Cole was… dead surely they would have contacted him much sooner. “Is something wrong?”

“Cole has something to tell you, he didn’t want to come alone.” The nindroid explained. He looked to his left, making a gesture. Lou was tempted to peek but he didn’t move.

Maybe he should have. His knees went weak when Cole came into view, his body translucent and glowing green. His eyes looked tired as they stared at his father.

“Hey dad,” his voice sounded like a faint echo. “I uh… there was…”

Lou didn’t know what to say. A ghost, his son was a ghost, yet somehow still standing in front of him. He didn’t know if he should be terrified or relieved.

“I know this looks bad.” Cole held up his hands. “Uh, it kind of is but I… I mean I’m still here right?” He tried to laugh. “Um, please say something.”

Lou couldn’t stop staring. What could he say? Cole was a ghost which means he… died. However his spirit was still here, he died.

His son was dead.

His legs collapsed. Zane dashed forward to catch him and hold him up.

“Dad? Dad are you okay?” Cole moved closer as well. The air around him was cold. “I know this looks bad but–”

“What happened?” Lou was slow to reach out, his hand shaking. He was stunned when he was actually able to touch Cole’s cheek.

“It’s a curse. I got stuck in a ghost temple and it just... “

Well, that was better than the alternative at least. Nothing painful or drastic.

“I’m sorry I didn’t…” He reached up and touched Lou’s hand. “I’m still here, at least, sort of.”

“Oh Cole.” Lou let go of Zane and pulled his son into a hug. It was cold, frigid even. It didn’t smell like him either, that faint smell of Earth replaced by something plastic and artificial. But he could still hug him, so he would. “Is there no way to fix this?”

“Not that we have found.” Zane answered. “But we haven’t had much time to explore the possibilities, so there is a chance.”

A chance, Lou would cling to that. He’d seen these kids do the impossible before, they could do it again.

Cole was still here. He was a ghost but he was still here. They had a chance.

“I should give you two some time alone.” Zane tried to duck out. Lou’s arm snapped out, grabbing the nindroid’s shoulder and pulling him into the hug as well.

Alone was the last thing Cole needed right now. As frightened as Lou was it probably didn’t compare to Cole. And, knowing his son, he would keep pretending it didn’t bother him nearly as much as it did.

Lou didn’t know much about being a ghost. He assumed it dulled your senses, probably made touching things difficult considering he swore his fingers were slipping through Cole’s back.

Cole didn’t need to be alone.

“Sorry dad,” Cole mumbled. “You keep telling me to be careful and I–”

“Hush, none of that now.” He did his best to hug him tighter. “You’re still here, we can figure it out.”

He didn’t feel as confident as he sounded, but Cole didn’t need to know that.

~~~♪~~~

“Lou? You okay?” Brendan’s hand was on his shoulder. The chaos from earlier died down now that the stone warrior was gone, wherever it had come from. Lou sat out on the stage, staring at the moon. The eclipse had faded, but he swore he saw another light up there earlier.

He swore he heard a voice.

And where was Cole? Lou hadn’t seen him all night. It worried him. He didn’t know much about magic, but there was clearly something strange going on during this Day of the Departed. With his son still being a ghost, it made him wonder.

“It’s getting late.” Brendan continued after Lou didn’t reply. “You should get home.”

Lou shook his head. “No, not right now.”

“Do you want me to stay?”

“No, I’ll be fine.” Lou lied.

Brendan hesitated for a while, but he did leave. The field was empty now, just Lou sitting on the stage, his lanturn still nearby.

“Tell me he’s okay, _ma chérie_.” He spoke to the night air. “Tell me he’s safe.”

“Dad?”

Lou froze. That voice, it sounded so solid. He turned to see Cole at the corner of the stage. No longer green, no longer glowing apart from a green scar on his forehead. Of course it was on his forehead.

He stood up in a second, running over with his arms out but stopping short. “Cole? You…”

His son smiled. “It’s a pretty wild story. Sorry I’m so late.”

Lou put his hand on Cole’s cheek. Solid, warm, and had he gotten taller? Lou could almost swear he had.

Finally he grinned, tears at the corners of his eyes as he pulled his son into a hug. He would have spun him around if he had the strength. For now he settled for laughing through his tears of relief. “You’re alive. You’re alive.”

“I’m alive.” Cole was laughing too. Then he was the one to lift his father up, twirling him around. “And it feels great.”

“You will never cease to surprise me, will you?” Lou held his face as he pulled back, grinning. “And what is this?” He nudged at the scar.

Cole pulled away, flipping his hair over it. “Dunno, worried about poking at it though. There was some wild portal stuff going on up there.”

“You’ll have to tell me.” Lou patted his cheek and grabbed that lanturn. “On our way, of course.”

That sobered both of them up. Cole nodded.

He talked the entire way to the graveyard. He mentioned the fact he kept vanishing in and out, how his friends suddenly couldn’t see him. He went after the temple, after Yang, only to get trapped there. Yang was planning to go through a portal and break his own curse, leaving Cole in the temple. But of course, Cole got the upperhand, freeing the students and even Yang in a sense.

“Well that’s certainly a much more exciting story than your mother’s forehead scar.” Lou said.

“What was hers?”

“She fell out of a tree her father told her not to climb when she was four.”

Cole laughed at that.

They arrived at the graveyard, at Misti’s grave. Lou left the lantern on top, the only light out here aside from the moon that was still glowing above them.

Neither of them said anything for a while. Cole leaned against his father and Lou put a hand on his shoulder. It’d been so long since they lost her, but if Lou was being honest the pain hadn’t eased. It was easier to deal with, of course, but not any less.

A beautiful woman, the love of his life, the one he never expected. A muscular woman who could throw a car hadn’t been on his list of possible partners, not until he heard her laugh at a silly song he was singing out on the street. He caught the sound, saw her expression, and stepped over to her as he changed his tune. At first he was just trying for a better tip, but the more she smiled the more he wanted her to stay around.

And she came back, almost every day he performed. He switched it up to love songs, until finally she asked if he was ever going to follow through with the lyrics he sang.

He didn’t know her at all. The invitation to dinner could have ended in disaster. Instead he found himself falling in love after day one and never stopping.

They had an outdoor wedding, on a mountain hillside. There were flowers all over her dress, in her hair, woven into her braid. As he remembered that image his eyes began to fog up.

Cole squeezed his shoulder. “I miss her too.” He glanced up at the sky. “But I think we’ll see her again.”

That was a comforting thought, at least. There was an afterlife. One day he’d join her there, hum a song and sweep her into a dance. She’d probably laugh, calloused fingers lingering on his cheek.

 _“Sing for me,_ mi canción. _”_

“Sorry again, for being late.” Cole whispered.

Lou smiled at him and ruffled his hair. “Do not worry about it, it was worth it. Now, can you please try a little harder to stop scaring me so much?”

Cole laughed, ducking down but not pushing him away. “Okay, Dad.”

~~~♪~~~

Lou ran down the alley ways as fast as he could. He was probably too old for this, but it didn’t matter. He had to find them. He had to find them right now.

He’d called everyone he knew after hearing about the attack on the city. He kept asking after his son, but no one had any information. If Garmadon had taken over the ninja couldn’t be far. Why was Garmadon even back? What kind of cruel joke was it to bring back a parent in that kind of state?

Lou could ask questions after he made sure Cole was safe.

During his phone calls, Alphonso contacted him, suggesting that Dareth would know where they were. It was worth a try, and Dareth gave him a location, but seemed to hesitate on details.

Was Cole okay? Was he safe? With the state of the city the ninja must have lost the battle but surely they were safe. It wouldn’t be the first time they’d taken a tactful retreat.

His son had to be okay.

He finally reached it, the door in the alley with the symbol on it. He knocked on it as hard as he could, praying one of them would answer it. It wouldn’t surprise him if they were cautious. No doubt their enemies were looking for them.

But the door opened, and there was Pixal. Lou was almost shocked. He hadn’t seen her in years, not since Zane died fighting the Overlord.

“Lou,” she seemed shocked as well. “What are you doing here?”

The sound of his name got everyone else’s attention. He saw Lloyd–goodness he was so tall now–Nya, and Misako.

He tried to keep his voice steady. “Where is my son?” They hadn’t spoken in a while. After Wu went missing Cole drowned himself in trying to find his old master. Lou never told him it probably wasn’t worth it, what the man’s history was with using people for a greater purpose. If it was important to Cole, he would let him do it.

No one answered. They all stared at him, eyes wide. Lloyd glanced down at the floor.

“Where is my son?” Lou repeated, his voice shaking. They must not have heard him. Cole was probably out on a mission. “Where is Cole?”

Pixal cringed, she actually cringed which Lou hadn’t even considered a nindroid could do. Was she shaking? Nya kept opening and closer her mouth before biting her lip, hard.

“Where is he?” Lou raised his voice. “Someone please just answer me.”

“I’m sorry.” Pixal’s voice sounded broken, full of static. “The stone monster it… It crushed The Bounty and Cole…”

No.

No, no, this couldn’t be happening. Cole promised to be more careful. He promised. He couldn’t be gone just like that, crushed inside of a ship. Were the others with him? Had they lost all four of them? That must be the case with how Nya turned away. Pixal was still shaking, the colors of her eyes shifting.

“I’m sorry.” She said again. “I couldn’t… I couldn’t save any of them.”

The sob caught in his throat. He wanted to cry but his entire body felt frozen, as if time had stopped.

Cole was dead, not even a lingering ghost this time.

“Was it Garmadon?” He barely got the words out. Now it was Lloyd’s turn to look away, putting his hands over his ears.

“Yes,” Pixal whispered.

He wasn’t sure what to even do with that information. It’s not like he could do anything to stop a man who had a stone giant bending to his will. He couldn’t linger here either. He wouldn’t be much help and they were clearly trying to hide.

“Thank you for telling me,” is all he said. His legs moved on autopilot. Pixal looked like she wanted to say something else, but eventually shut the door.

Cole was gone, along with the rest of the ninja. Lou heard about the fight between Lloyd and his father from Brendan. He knew the situation was dire but he didn’t think…

Cole had made it through so much. Why was this time so different?

He was so lost in his memories of the time Cole wrote a song for his mother’s birthday that he didn’t hear the motorbikes. He did hear the screeching of tires, and one of the bikers cursing at him.

“Hey, buddy, watch it.”

He looked over at them. There were five of them, all with face paint. Since they were running about so casually they had to be part of Garmadon’s forces, whatever they were called. Lou couldn’t be bothered with names right now.

That face paint…

It reminded him of skeletons.

He clenched his fist.

“Hey, are you deaf?” One of them got off their bike and stomped over. “Move.”

Lou didn’t even think as he punched the man across the face.

He hit the ground. All his buddies gasped in shock until one of them came to their senses. They climbed off their bike as well, at least armed with a bat. “You shouldn’t have done that, old man.”

“Oh yeah?” Lou’s voice cracked when he growled. Maybe he was crying again. He didn’t give a damn. “What else can you bastards possibly take from me?”

The man charged. Lou dodged the hit and kneed him in the chin. Even after all these years he didn’t forget those lessons his wife taught him. Stand your ground. Use their movement against them. And, in Lou’s case, dance to avoid a hit.

The man dropped his bat. Lou snatched it, not even hesitating to slam it into his jaw. The other members finally joined in, charging, but everyone froze at the sound of another bike.

Lou ignored the temptation to break one of their skulls open as he looked back. The new person was huge, tall, muscular, his bike matching his stature.

“What’s going on here?” He shouted.

“Killow, sir.” One of the men said. “Nothing we can’t handle.”

“I can see that.” The man gestured to the one biker who was still on the ground for Lou’s punch. “If he’s a problem take him to the jail. Perhaps he knows where the green ninja is hiding.”

Lou threw the bat.

Killow caught it, of course, but there was still shock written on his face.

“You bastards killed my son.” Lou growled. “And for what? A ruined city?” He screamed. “This is what you’re after?”

The man clearly didn’t care, dropping the weapon and waving a hand. “Take him to the jail.”

Lou resisted when the four bikers grabbed his arms, dragging him back. Not that he cared where he was going, only that he never got an answer.

“Give him back!” Lou screamed. “Give me back my son, you empty bastards.”

He kept screaming, and shouting, and struggling. He managed to nail one of the bikers in the jaw until one of them finally knocked him out.

His head hurt for a while. He dreamed of waking up in that forest, Misti holding out her hand.

 _“Are you okay,_ mi canción _?”_

The skeletons were defeated. She pulled him into a dance, her laughter stirring the earth around her. He heard the gentle strum of a guitar and glanced over to see Cole playing it. Their son grinned at the pair of them.

The song lingered in his head, even as consciousness swept over him. His head hurt. It was cold. He felt the stone floor, glanced at the prison bars.

His chest was hollow. He couldn’t feel anything.

So he shut his eyes again, praying that dream would come back.

**Author's Note:**

> Lou's in jail imo because otherwise you can't convince me that he isn't on the streets of Ninjago fighting every gang member he finds. 
> 
> Seriously where are the parents they all think their kids are dead. 
> 
> You know I was shocked when I found out my hc that Lou dealt with his grief by drinking and partying was more or less confirmed. 
> 
> Also because of these hcs it's now more or less Garmadon's fault that Lou lost his son and his wife woops 
> 
> Misti died fighting and no one can convince me otherwise


End file.
